


Single Ladies

by sleapyGazelle



Series: 10k follower tumblr giveaway [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beyoncé References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Yuuri picks an interesting song for him and Victor to skate to.





	Single Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayflynans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflynans/gifts).



> To Nessy with love ;)

_All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)_

“Are you sure about this song, Yuuri?”

Yuuri smirked at his fiance. “The great Victor Nikiforov, intimidated by Queen Bey?” he teased. “How interesting.”

The uneasiness on Victor’s face melted away as he returned the look with a mischievous smile of his own. “Not Intimidated, but I am wondering if this song is… _you_.” His tone was teasing now and Yuuri knew Victor was sold on his choice of music.

They were preparing for their special program, and Yuuri went for a number that radiated youth and self-confidence. Because that was how he felt around Victor—young and self-confident. He felt lots of things around Victor, but “Single Ladies” just felt _right_.

“Okay you chose the song, and you know I can skate to anything,” Victor stated jovially. “I want to choreograph.” He pressed play and the Queen’s captivating vocals floated over the ice.

_Now put your hands up_  
_Up in the club, just broke up_  
 _I'm doing my own little thing_  
 _'Cause I cried my tears for three good years_  
 _You can't be mad at me_

Victor listened to the whole song, and when he pressed play again after it ended, he broke into a routine. His movements were fluid but angry, conveying rage as he stomped and slid across the ice.

Yuuri watched him with a fond smile before skating into Victor’s arms and forcing him to stop. “You're channeling the anger behind the words. But when I hear this song, I hear confidence and strength and independence. Let's skate to the positive emotions.”

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

Yuuri grinned and broke into improvised moves, bold and confident, popping his hips and moving harshly but gracefully over the ice.

Victor joined Yuuri, mumbling something like ‘We did put rings’ under his breath.

_'Cause you had your turn, but now you gon' learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

“She sounds very upset, doesn't she?”

“Well yes,” Yuuri agreed, “but it's not a sad song. It's about loving yourself; it’s…empowering.”

Victor’s eyes were trusting as he mirrored Yuuri’s strides.

“There's also a part that makes me think of us.”

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_  
_Here's a man that makes me then takes me_  
 _And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
 _Pull me into your arms_  
 _Say I'm the one you want_

They smiled at each other, spontaneously, synchronously softening their steps and their gaze at the words. When the moment ended, it was with an excited twinkle in his eye that Victor picked up the exaggerated arm movements again.

_All the single ladies_   
_All the single ladies_   
_All the single ladies_   
_All the single ladies_   
_All the single ladies_

“But Yuuri,” Victor began, barely out of breath as he focused on twisting his wrist the right number of times, “who’re the single ladies in this scenario?”

“Us!” Yuuri announced triumphantly. “Now dance like it!”


End file.
